


La Team 7 dans toute sa splendeur

by MagnErik (leawuilb)



Category: Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leawuilb/pseuds/MagnErik
Summary: L'équipe 7 est considérée comme l'une des meilleures équipes du village de Konoha. Parfois ils vivent de bons moments et parfois non. Malgré cela ils restent soudés.





	La Team 7 dans toute sa splendeur

**Author's Note:**

> Ce sera un recueil   
> La longueur des textes peuvent varier et certains d'entre eux pourront contenir des descriptions de scènes violentes

Il se tenait sur ses gardes.

Sasuke savait que la disparation soudaine de Kakashi-san n'était pas dû au hasard. Il voulait les prendre par surprise afin de leur montrer leurs lacunes.

Naruto et Sakura s'était déjà fait prendre au piège. Mais pas lui.

En haut ? En bas ? Sur les côtés ? D'où attaquera-t-il ?

Sasuke regarde autour de lui, surveillant le moindre geste, le moindre bruissement de feuille.

_Trop calme …_

\- Un Ninja surveille toujours ses arrières. Troisième leçon du jour.

Sasuke serre les dents et parvient à stopper l'attaque de son senseï.

\- Beau réflexe. Je n'attendais pas moins d'un Uchiha. Cependant, tu n'as pas envisagé la possibilité que je puisse te mettre au sol rapidement.

En quelques minutes, Sasuke se retrouve immobilisé au sol, les bras bloqués dans le dos.

\- Terminé. Sakura, Naruto, venez ici.

Kakashi relâche Sasuke. L'entraînement se termine et Sasuke rentre chez lui d'un pas lent.

_J'étais pourtant sur mes gardes mais je ne l'ai pas vu venir …_

Sasuke serre les dents et les poings se regardant dans le miroir.

Il se fait une promesse : celle de ne plus jamais se faire avoir par Kakashi-senseï.


End file.
